Cyrus Origins
by Cyrus 2014
Summary: This is a prequel to Cyrus The Hedgehog, this story tells us from the birth of Cyrus to the landing on Sonic's planet
1. Chapter 1

Cyrus origins

Chapter 1

Cyrus, Cyber and Neva to me

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

**A.N welcome to my new Fanfic, this is the origins of Cyrus the hedgehog, remember that this is a prequel to my Fanfic Cyrus the hedgehog and don't forget to review and favourite.**

**Nova's POV**

It was a dark night when my servant told me that my mother had gone into labour, I was 16. I shouldn't have a little brother! I was air to the throne!

"Um my lord, your Father would like to see you" my Servant told me

"Tell him to wait!" I growled

My servant whimpered and bowed, he left the room in a hurry. I grabbed a vase of my nightstand and threw it at the wall as hard as I could.

SHATTER!

My father burst through the door, he was a Grey hedgehog, with sharp claws and no pupils he was old but it didn't show.

"What is the meaning of this Nova!" he roared

"You tell me! Have you forgotten the rules Father? The king is only to have one son!" I roared back

CRACK!

My face stung where my Father had just slapped me.

"How dare you speak to the king that way!" he screamed

I pushed him aside and left, I walked down the corridors of Castle Tabuu, looking for my Mother who was giving birth. I had to see her.

I looked down the corridor of Ages, this certain Corridor had been here for thousands of years, here I saw my ancestors, I could remember when my father spent a whole day explaining the history of Tabuu.

**Flash back **

"Look here son; this is my father Cyrus, the greatest king that ever lived! He was a warrior; sadly he died before you were born. You remember the time I told you of the War?" he asked

I nodded.

"Well he won us the war, without him we would all be dead" my father explained

I looked up at the picture of Cyrus; he looked just like my father. I turned and looked at my Father.

"I'm going to be just like him Father!" I shouted excitedly

My Father laughed and ruffled my quills.

"I know you will my boy!"

**End of Flash back**

I leaned against the wall, sighing.

What happened to those days?

"Nova?" I heard my Mother call me

"Mum?" I called back

"In here my boy" she shouted

I walked into the medical room and sat down on the chair.

"So where is this "Child"?" I asked

"This "Child" is your brother!" she shouted

The door opened slowly, a nurse came in holding a bundle of blankets.

I looked over to see that the baby was asleep in these blankets.

The nurse gave my mother the baby and smiled.

"He's very healthy my lord" she bowed

"Thank you nurse, has my husband been informed?" she asked

"No but I will go tell him right away!" she said excitedly

She ran off to find my Father.

We sat there in silence for a while, not looking at each other.

"Oh for Tabuu's sake! Look at me Nova!" my mother shouted

I looked right at her.

"What?" I growled

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man!" Neva (Mother) shouted

I looked at the ugly bundle in her hands; there a small grey hedgehog lay fast asleep. He had small hands with little claws. He yawned and he had little sharp teeth.

"Isn't he cute?" Neva asked

"He looks just like Father" I noted

"Yes, he does" Neva laughed

Suddenly the door burst open, in ran my father with a few guards behind him.

He saw the baby and fell to his knees next to my mother.

"He looks just like you Cyber" Neva smiled

My father jumped to his feet and took the baby from Neva's hands.

"So this is my son" Cyber said with tears in his eyes

He passed the baby to me and told me to wait outside.

I didn't refuse, I opened the door and waited for them to let me back in. the baby struggled in my hands.

I heard raised voices.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY CYBER!" Neva shouted

"PLEASE MY DARLING, JUST LISTEN!" Cyber shouted back

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL HIM!" my mother screamed

I gasped and looked down the corridor; there stood a servant holding a steel bucket. He walked over to me and tried to take the baby of me.

"NO GET AWAY!" I screamed

The door burst open and Cyber ran out.

"What are you doing? I said wait until I gave you the sign!" Cyber shouted

"Father you can't kill him! Look at him!" I pleaded

The baby looked right at my father; my father fell to his knees once again.

"I can't do it! We can't kill this innocent baby!" Cyber shouted

"But my lord" A servant started

"BUT NOTHING!" Cyber shouted

He took the baby from me and held him in his arms.

"I shall name him Cyrus"

End of chapter

**A.N So what did you think? Please tell me in a review, plus I need an OC, this OC is going to be in this Story only, he is going to be Cyrus's best friend**

**Cyrus the hedgehog **


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus Origins

Chapter 2

Cyrus, Cyber and Neva belong to me

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

_17 years later_

**Cyrus's POV**

It's my seventeenth birthday today; I had been stuck in my room all day. I heard the door open, my father walked in and smiled at me.

"Happy birthday son!" he smiled

I nodded and stood up.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Can I not wish my boy a happy birthday?" he frowned

I shook my head and walked out onto the baloney, there I could see the entire Cybertron city.

My father walked out with me.

"I know you feel left out, but you can't forget that I am king!" he explained

"You seem to have more time for Nova though" I frowned

My father sighed and looked out into the city, massive skyscrapers and small buildings mixed togever.

"I remember when we never had skyscrapers, just little shacks "my father sighed once again

"And that has something to do with me because?" I asked

He laughed and smiled at me.

"You remind me so much of my grandfather" he smiled

And with that he left.

Shaking my head I stared out into the city, I could see people working, walking, selling, buying and just having a good time, me I was never aloud out of the castle walls.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice

I turned to see my mother; she was an orange hedgehog, very rare did you see an orange hedgehog.

"Hello mother, having a good day?" I asked

"Yes, you?" she replied

"The best" I said sarcastically

She laughed and hugged me.

"You're probably wondering why I kept you in here, aren't you?" Neva asked

I nodded my head.

"Well I have a little surprise for you" my mother winked

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out, we made our way to the great hall, she let go of my hand as soon as we made it to the door.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Just wait and find out" Neva replied

She opened the door slowly.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped in shock as I looked around, nearly half the nobles in the planet was here.

Suddenly I was approached by lots of people, they all shook my hand and bowed, a few women hugged me and last but not least, my brother came over.

"Happy birthday Cyrus" he said it as though it hurt him

I smiled and tried to play along.

"Thanks" I replied simply

"DRINKS ALL AROUND!" a man shouted

I was pushed into a chair and about 20 cups were placed in front of me.

"Um I'll just have a glass of water" I said embarrassedly

Everyone roared with laughter as though I had just said the funniest joke in the world.

My father walked over to me, and gave me a glass of Tabuu wine, the most expensive wine in the galaxy.

"It is a Royal tradition for a prince to drink a glass of this on his seventieth birthday!" Cyber shouted

I took the drink and sipped it slowly, it was the best thing I'd ever tasted in my life, I downed the cup in one go.

Everyone roared with happiness.

"Another!" I shouted along with them

It was going to be a fun night.

_A few hours later _

I stumbled around the hall, my vision blurred, my head hurt.

I felt someone come over to me, he grabbed me by my shoulder and laughed.

"Looks like someone's had too much to drink!" he roared with laughter

It was Nova, I felt him and his friends step closer to me.

"You know I hate you right Cyrus?" he laughed

"Of course I do, what do you think I am, stupid?" I growled

SMASH!

I fell to the floor holding my nose, Nova had just hit me right in the squishy part of my nose, blood dribbled down my face.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!" he shouted as he grabbed my head

I nutted him and punched him in his temple, his friends tried to grab me, but I turned around and grabbed one of them, I punched him as hard as I could, knocking him out.

One friend grabbed my arm, I head kicked him, leaving him dazed.

The other swung a block of wood at me.

CRACK!

The wood hit me. Leaving a massive lump on my head, I grabbed the wood of him and hit him knocking him out. I threw the wood on the floor and faced my brother.

"Come on then you bastard!" I shouted

"MUM, HELP ME!" Nova shouted

I heard the door burst open, my mother and father ran in and gasped.

"CYRUS! What is the meaning of this?" my Father roared

SMASH!

I hit the floor and blacked out.

**Normal POV**

"What happened, Nova?" asked Cyber

"Well, Me and the gang came outside to get some fresh air, when all of a sudden Cyrus just attacked us!" Nova lied

"Guards, throw him in the dungeon!" Cyber shouted

Neva shook her head

"Cyrus wouldn't do that"

End of Chapter

**A.N thanks for reading, please leave a review and fave**

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus origins

Chapter 3

Cyrus, Cyber, Neva belong to me

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Cyrus's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache, I was in a cell. Why was I in a cell?

I pulled on my shoes and knocked on the door, a guard opened the flap on the door.

"Yes?" he asked

"Why am I here?" I asked

"After you attacked your brother, your Father threw you in here" he explained

I looked at my shoes; I don't remember attacking my brother, why would I do that?

"You're here for a couple of days" the guard continued

"WHAT!" I roared

The guard laughed and shook his head; he then shut the flap on the door.

"This is an outrage! I don't deserve to be in here!" I pounded on the door

"Dude chill out" I heard a voice

I turned around to see a blue hedgehog smiling at me.

"Your Cyrus right? Well my names Syrus" he smiled

"What did you say?" I stared at him

"Syrus" he held out his hand

I shook it and smiled back.

"So why are you in here?" I asked

"I'm prince of the Chaos emeralds; I come from the planet Chaos Emerald. My father sent me here. When I spoke to your Father, he didn't believe me! He threw me in here" he explained

"Well I'm sorry for what my father did" I smiled

He smiled and we sat down.

"Have you ever seen a Chaos emerald?" he asked

"Um no" I admitted

He pulled out a sparkling blue gem.

"This is a jewel containing the ultimate power, its power surpasses any generator you have in this city, and this jewel could power your entire planet" he explained

"Amazing" I gushed

He passed it to me and I held it in front of me, it sparkled like the moon. My mother would have killed someone for a gem like this.

"Have you ever tried to use the power of the emeralds?" I asked

"Yes, I am lucky to be born with the power to use the emeralds" he explained

"How can you tell?" I asked

"Hold the emerald close to your heart and see if anything happens"

I did as instructed, the emerald started to glow in my hand.

"Excellent, you possess the power to use the Chaos emeralds" he clapped his hands

"Could you teach me?" I asked

"I would need the book of Chaos to teach you, some people can learn from being given that power, but I am not strong enough to teach you" he frowned

I gasped as I remembered that we had a copy of the book of Chaos, My father told me that an echidna had traded it for a supply of food.

I told Syrus about it and he gasped as well.

"Can you get it now?" I asked

"Yes, wait here I will be back soon" he looked excited

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a flash he was gone.

I sat there for a while amazed at what I had just seen.

FLASH!

He flashed back in holding a massive book; he grinned and dropped it on the floor.

"Easy as pie" he smiled

We stood by the book and opened it slowly; dust flew of it and left us both in a coughing fit.

"Okay let me explain something's for you, there are spells that require a Chaos emerald like Chaos Control, there are defensive spells that you don't need an emerald for like Chaos Barrier and Shield, and finally there are offensive attacks like Chaos Beam and Blast, got that?" he asked

I nodded and watched as he opened a page called Chaos Control.

"Let's begin"

**End of chapter**

**A.N Thanks for reading! This explains how Cyrus knows all of his Chaos attacks! Don't forget to review and Face**

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus origins

Chapter 4 The moon

Cyrus, Cyber and Neva belong to me

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Cyrus's POV

Syrus handed me the Chaos emerald and smiled.

"Relax, you can do it!" he smiled cheerfully

I shook my head and looked at the book; we were on a page called Chaos Control.

"Just concentrate on teleporting okay?" he asked

I nodded and readied the Chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted

The emerald made a poof sound and fizzed out.

"Try again!" Syrus smiled

Again the same thing happened, and then again and again and again.

I growled in frustration.

"Calm down, it took me for years just to master Chaos control" he smiled

"Years!" I spluttered

He nodded and took the emerald of me, he grabbed my arm and shouted.

"Chaos control!"

In a flash we left the room, we reappeared on top of the castle.

"I hope you're not scared of heights?" he smiled

I shook my head and laughed, it was beautiful outside here, the stars shined in the sky.

"Do you think my Father thinks about me?" Syrus asked

I looked at him and frowned.

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in ages" he sighed

I looked up and the clouds moved out of the way of the moon.

"Lovely full moon huh?" I smiled

He didn't reply, I looked over and he just stood there.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked

He gasped and looked at the moon, his eyes turned white and he started to have a mini spasm attack.

I walked slowly over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him getting a bit scared

"The moon I pretty isn't it?" he asked

I gasped; his voice was dark and gloomy.

I walked slowly back; I tripped over and started to slip down the roof.

"Help!" I shouted holding onto the roof for my life

He walked over and smiled.

"The prophecy Cyrus, It must happen!" he shouted

He stood on my fingers and I fell.

I screamed for my life, I pulled out the Chaos emerald and prayed to the gods this would work.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted

FLASH!

I reappeared on top of the castle again; I looked over and growled at Syrus.

He grinned at me.

"What in Tabuu was that?" I roared

"The prophecy Cyrus, I must kill you!" he shouted

He charged at me and grabbed me by the neck.

I gasped for air and he grinned right in my face.

I pulled out the Chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control" I spluttered

I reappeared behind him, I grabbed him and growled.

"What prophecy?" I growled

"The prophecy tells of a child of royal birth, with ultimate power. He will lose his mind and will ever destroy this world or save it" he gasped

I let go of his neck and gasped, how is this possible? Was he talking about me?

If so will I destroy the world?

I grabbed Syrus who had passed out from the lack of air and teleported back into the cell.

I collapsed into my bed and was about to pass out till I heard a voice from the shadows.

"Where have you been?" a voice growled

End of chapter

**A.N thanks for reading! Please review and Fave**

**Cyrus the hedgehog**


	5. Chapter 5

Cyrus Origins

Chapter 5

Cyrus, Cyber, Neva belong to me

Nova belongs to sonic lover99

Syrus belongs to Syrus

**Cyrus's POV**

A hand roughly dragged me out of the room; I threw Syrus onto his bed and let myself be dragged out. I came out into the dimly lit corridor and was face to face with my Father.

"I'll ask again, where was you?" he growled into my face

His breath stunk of ale and he looked as though he had been drinking for hours.

"I'm not going to ask again Cyrus!" he roared

I pushed him of me and walked down the corridor, his hand roughly dragged me back. His eyes were on fire with rage.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed

"I'll walk away from you if I want!" I screamed back

CRACK!

A hand crashed against my face and I hit the floor after a fist connected with my stomach.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE KING LIKE THAT!" he screamed as he kicked me multiple times

I felt my mouth fill with blood, my stomach felt as though it was on fire, my eyes stung with pain, I curled into a ball and shielded myself from any more attacks.

Cyber gripped the wall and panted, he wasn't as fit as he was back then. I jumped up and threw a fist right at his face, knocking Cyber down onto the ground.

"How do you like it!?" I screamed as I stood on his head

He gasped and screamed.

"Guards!" he screamed in pain

Hundreds of guards burst through the door and charged at me, I pulled out the Chaos Emerald and grinned.

"Chaos Control!"

Time instantly slowed down around me, I rushed past the guards, who were still stuck in slow motion.

I rushed into the cell and picked Syrus up and charged up the spiral stairs leading up to the throne room.

I dashed into the middle of the room and a laugh came from the shadows.

"You think you can get out of here alive?" a voice asked

I turned and Nova walked out of the shadows and grinned, he still had a black eye were I had punched him.

"I know I can!" I growled

I slowly put down Syrus and jumped into a fighting position.

"Come on, he's in here!" a voice shouted

Nova grinned as guards ran in, wielding energy blades and bows.

"Cyrus, you are under arrest for attacking the king!" the captain shouted

I picked up Syrus and pulled out the Chaos emerald, grinning as I did.

"Come and get some!" I yelled

They charged and I ran up to the throne, jumping up on it, I shouted.

"You can't catch me so just give up!" I growled

I heard Nova laugh from the corner.

"Kill him!" A voice shouted

Cyber walked in with a bandage wrapped around his face.

The guards charged and I jumped.

"Chaos Control!"

I warped out of the room.

**Nova's POV**

"Bastard got away, call in the bounty hunter!" Cyber yelled

I laughed as I heard this.

Cyrus is going to die!

End of chapter

Cyrus The hedgehog


	6. Chapter 6

Cyrus Origins

Chapter 6

Cyrus, Cyber and Neva belong to me

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Cyber's POV

The sun burnt through the stained glass windows, I slouched in my throne with a painful head ace that caused me irritation every time I moved my head, the big wooden doors burst open and a servant named Trice sprinted to my throne and fell to his knees.

"Do you bring word of "My son"?" I growled

"No sir, but the bounty hunter has arrived!" Trice looked up from his knees and grinned

"Excellent! Send him in at once!" I smiled

I turned to the servants and maids that drabbled around in the throne room; I smiled evilly at the lot of them.

"GET OUT!" I screamed

They bustled over each other as they fought their way to the door, grinning I settled down in my seat and picked up my glass of wine, The servant next to me passed me my pain killer and walked out of the room.

I forced down the drug and instantly my head started to head, I shuffled in my seat and grinned as the Bounty hunter strolled into the room, coming to a stop at my throne.

"Yer Majesty! It has been a while hasn't it?" The bounty hunter grinned as he bowed and stuck out his hand

"Always good to see you Jeice" I smiled as I shook his hand

I pulled myself off my throne and started to walk down the carpet to the door, I beckoned Jeice to follow me and I pushed open the wooden doors.

I covered my eyes as the 2 suns blurred down at me; we strolled into the Garden of Esmay, Tabuu's wife. I smiled as I picked up a wild dandelion, smelling it; I put it into my pocket and carried on strolling until I came to a stop at a bench. I sat down and stretched.

"So remind me again why yer called me?" Jeice asked as he sat down next to me

Jeice was a slimy reptile from the planet Morgorth, which was destroyed not too long ago, he resembled a crocodile. His eyes were small and beady. They were like small spheres of death. His sensing and smelling powers were legendary throughout the Galaxy; he was known as the roughest murderer around the Galaxy.

"I called you Jeice, because I need your help" I admitted, twirling a rose in between my thumbs

Jeice snorted and pulled out a flask, he took a quick sip and threw it into his bag; he then turned and grinned, his breath now stinking of whiskey.

"Ye need my help?" Jeice grinned again

I put the rose back and growled softly, I turned to the tree and plucked of an apple, taking a massive bite I turned to Jeice.

"Of course I need your help stupid! Or else I wouldn't have summoned you" I growled as I took another bite

"Sorry yer majesty" Jeice snorted

"Now that were getting to business, I need you to find a certain someone" I smiled finishing of the apple

"By find do you mean kill?" a voice asked

I turned and Neva walked out from behind the tree, I growled softly and Jeice snorted.

"How dare you sneak up on the King!" I growled

"How dare you plot to murder my son" Neva growled

"Were not plotting, were doing" I grinned as I turned to Jeice

"You want me to murder which one?" Jeice grinned

"Cyrus" I grinned back

SMACK!

I felt Neva's hand connect with my face, leaving it red and painful, I felt something snap inside my mind. I growled and grabbed her wrist, I smiled evilly as I squished it as hard as I could, her face screwed up in pain as she fell to her knees.

"How could you!" Neva groaned

I placed my hand on her head; I softly rubbed her forehead and then pressed my hands against her neck, grinning manically.

"You're no longer useful to me" I grinned

She struggled in my hands and that made me want to kill her even more, I put more pressure until her head exploded. Dropping her corpse onto the floor I grinned.

"Well that was easy wasn't it?" I laughed, wiping my hands on my clothes

"Why did you do that?" Jeice asked shrugging his shoulders

"I don't need you asking questions okay? I need you to hurry up and find that little shit okay?" I growled

Jeice saluted and sprinted of with great gusto.

I looked down to the floor and sighed.

Great, I've got to clean up this mess.

Cyrus's POV

_A few hours later_

We tracked through the woods of Gladoin the great, Syrus slowly walked behind me as I looked around for any predators or even worse, my father's men.

"Were going to need to find shelter" I pointed out

"Maybe there's a cave or something?" Syrus asked

I climbed up a tree and looked out into the distance, the starts were bright in the sky and the moon was like a big shiny pearl.

I scanned the mountains for a while before seeing a small cave, I jumped down and grinned.

"Looks like theirs a small mountain in the distance" I pointed over to the mountain

"Here, do you think you can use Chaos Control?" Syrus asked, handing me the blue Chaos Emerald

I shrugged.

"Can you at least try?" he moaned

I sighed and attempted to use Chaos Control, no luck.

"I guess were walking" Syrus laughed

Great.

End of chapter.

A.N Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I guess I had a bit of writers block for this story, but I've finally updated!


	7. Chapter 7

Cyrus Origins

Chapter 7

Cyrus belongs to me

Syrus belongs to Syrus

Warton belongs to wolfpress

**Cyrus's POV **

I rubbed my hands togever to warm myself up, the wind howled against the cave we rested in; I curled up against a rock and tried to get asleep.

"You still awake?" Syrus asked

I pulled myself and looked at Syrus; he was poking the makeshift fire with a stick. His eyes had red rings around them, he looked shattered.

"Yeah I'm awake." I nodded

Syrus threw the stick into the fire and growled; he pulled out his Chaos emerald and passed it to me. I took it and looked at him confusedly.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked, putting it down next to me

"You'd put it to better use." He shrugged

"Do you think your father is still looking for us?" Syrus asked

I shrugged, knowing my father he probably won't give up until our heads are on a platter. But I wasn't going to tell Syrus this; I had to keep him happy.

"Tell me about your home planet." I picked up a rock and threw it from hand to hand

"Well what's there to tell? My father and mother ruled over Planet Chaos with an iron fist, there ancestors are the ones who invented the Chaos emeralds." Syrus explained

"Then why did they send you here?" I asked, throwing the rock against the wall

"I had a brother, Dark. Oh how he'd bully me! Well one day he went too far, so my Mother decides to send me here. I haven't heard from them since." Syrus frowned

"Is your planet the only planet with Chaos emeralds?" I asked

Syrus shook his head.

"No, sometimes people came to our planet and bought the emeralds of my father. I hear a big batch of them got lost on a faraway planet called Earth" Syrus explained

"Eafrth?" I asked

"No it's pronounced "Earth"" Syrus corrected me

"Do you know someone called Warton?" Syrus asked

My face paled instantly.

"How do you know about Warton?" I asked

"A bunch of guards started talking about him, something about the Black Zone?" he asked

The Black Zone, its name sent shivers down my spine, memories flashed though my head.

"Well, there once was a Man/Robot named Warton, he was created for one sole purpose. To stop the space pirates from destroying our home planet, he was a super soldier, able to do what you and I could only dream about." I explained

Syrus nodded.

"He was supposed to lead our race into victory; well he did for the most part. I looked up to him, he was my hero. I was only young when he was first made. I can remember when he was first shown off. We all wanted to be just like him." I smiled grimly

"He and my Father were very good friends, they worked side by side. My father always raved about him and he raved about my father, they could never shut up about each other." I laughed softly

"Everyone respected him, wanted to be like him! Everyone in Tabuu respected him and praised him when he won us a battle, he made people have hope for the future." I explained

"But all things must come to an end. Warton, while on a mission, overheard a group of Space pirates talking, they were planning to raid Tabuu, he found there ship and attacked. However, it was a trap, he ended up killing several innocent life's, including people from our own planet." I carried on explaining, Syrus was starting to get very interested

"He never told a soul about what he did, but I found out. One day I heard some guards talking about a group of people from our planet who had been killed, I confronted Warton and he explained it, he told me to never tell anyone."

"Days went by and I never saw him, but one day while walking by the abandoned computer room, I heard him talking to something, he was plotting to kill the president, so he could become it and he said it was for the greater good." I explained

"I didn't tell anyone, but the day he said he was going to do it. He was caught breaking into the president's house; he was arrested and put on trial, they were going to send him to the Black Zone. The Black Zone is worse than death!" I explained

"What does it look like?" Syrus asked

"Nobody knows. Nobody's ever escaped it; even if they did they'd probably go mad from being in there. So anyway the day of the trial happened"

**Flashback **

I sat on the stands next to my mother; she gripped my hand as they brought him out. "Why Is Warton here?" I asked myself

"Mother, why is Warton here?" I whispered

"He's been naughty dear" my mother patted me on the head

I shook my head quickly.

"Warton would never be naughty!" I whispered angrily

My mother shushed me as my Father stood up, the people around us stood and bowed.

"Warton, you have been charged with attempted murder, do you plead guilty?" Cyber asked, with a slight smile on his face

"I do your "Majesty"" Warton faked a bow

Cyber grinned evilly.

"I sentenced you to spend an eternity in the Black Zone!" He said

People around us gasped, looking at each other with faces of shock.

"Do you have any last words?" Cyber asked

Warton scanned the crowds, when his eye fixed on me he grinned madly, he lifted his finger and pointed at me, he then turned his head towards Cyber.

"I'm going to return someday! And when I do I'm going to murder that spawn of yours! I'm going to kill him so slowly!" he growled as the guards grabbed him

My eyes filled with tears.

**End of flashback**

"Wow. Who'd thought that he'd want to kill you?" Syrus asked

"It's actually quite funny you know, because if we hadn't have locked him up, we probably would have ended this war by now" I smiled grimly

"Do you think he's still in that zone?" Syrus asked

"I hope he is"

End of Chapter!

A.N just want to say thanks to wolfpress for his amazing OC


End file.
